Unforgettable moments
by TVDlauren
Summary: This is based on the day after the Originals ball. The main story line will feature on Klaroline but will include other characters later. It is rated M for later chapters
1. The Day After

_**NO CHARACTERS BELONG TO ME THE BELONG TO THE AMAZING L.J SMITH **_

After the events that unfolded last night at the ball, Klaus sat and wondered about what his dear Caroline was doing, if she liked his painting, what she was thinking. Still sat in her dress? Or had she changed not wanting to be in any longer, tossing it on the floor like she did with the bracelet, she probably chucked the painting in the bin just to make a point. She was fiery and strong a bit like his sister Klaus thought Vampire Barbie...

"What is wrong with me?" Caroline thought as she sat up in bed and looked over to her night stand where the painting leant up against the lamp. Why couldn't she sleep? Why was all she could think about was how his mouth slightly curled upwards when he looked at her, the way the smell of his cologne hung in the air and how his hands softly holding hers. Why did the biggest baddest wolfy vamp have to like her? And be charming? All Caroline ever wanted was for someone to like her before they even looked twice at Elena and now she had the devil, with an evil blood slut for a sister and the bad dream team of original brothers liking her? All Caroline's thoughts swam around in her head making her dizzy.

Slumped over in a heap Caroline woke up to the sun dancing on her skin, she got ready in a flash, wearing her favourite blue summer dress with a denim jacket and wedges, fashion always helped Caroline feel better, having people complement her on what she is wearing also helped. Walking to her car Caroline looked up to a booming voice "Well aren't you pretty on your days off"

"Oh my word, thanks so much I dressed like this just for you and I totally wanted your opinion" Caroline said in a dumb, fake voice

"Ahh Caroline, always the joker" Klaus replied

"If you think that was a joke, then you are clearly as stupid as you look" Caroline couldn't stand the he looked at her, the way he leant against her car thinking that he owned it

"Would you like me to drive you to school?"He offered

"I'm more than capable" pushing past him

"Fine, but I'll see you tonight, 7pm, the grill."

"What? Who do you th..."she started but as she turned round he was gone all she was left with was his scent

_**Tell me what you think? Leave a review!**_


	2. Letting go

Caroline absently made her way through the school day, laughing when she had to, listening to Elena moaning about how Damon had slept with Rebekah and how he doesn't care about her anymore and how Stefan is all over the place blah blah blah. 'Always about Elena' Caroline thought. Yes she had been there when Caroline's dad had died, but it was always back to Elena straight away. 'No!' Caroline screamed in her head, why was she thinking this taking all her anger out on her, blaming it all on her, even Kl... she didn't want to say his name because every time she did all she felt was a weird buzzing feeling in the pit of her stomach and she didn't want to feel that way especially not towards him of all people.

When Caroline got home her mother wasn't in, as per usual, she sat in room where the painting was and the bracelet and the dress, Caroline wanted to hate all these things because who they were from, but as much as she tried she couldn't. The only way to stop this was to cut him off, if he thought that Caroline was going to run into his arms and love him then he was clearly very mistaken. Finding the cutest, sexist but not slutty outfit she had in her closet and chucked it on, it happened to be a black dress that hugged her curves and was cut fairly low with black wedges on she walked out of the house and drove to the grill. A normal Friday night, the grill was packed, Matt was working, Bonnie and Elena in a booth probably waiting for her while Damon was sitting with them, Alaric was playing pool with Meredith where Tyler and Jeremy used to play but Caroline wasn't there for any of them, she had come here to make a point to Klaus.

"Look at Barbie tonight" She heard Damon through her impeccable hearing

'Ugh' Caroline murmured, loud enough for Damon to hear.

She strutted over to the man at the bar, with his back to everyone; she could tell that everyone's eyes were on her, because they know exactly where she is going and exactly who he is.

"What the fuck is she doing" Alaric said to Meredith

"Barbie has a death wish" she knew who that one was from

"Caroline? What the...?" Matt shouted, Matt? Really? He was actually judging her; after all he was getting cosy with the evil blood slut.

As she approached the bar Klaus turned round "Good evening Caroline, don't you look ravishing"

"Ok I'm not here to receive your compliments" she snapped back

"But why I'm sure it doesn't wonders for your ego" Klaus looked her up and down

"Ok let's stop the crap, shut up for once in your pitiful life and listen to me ..." she was really talking to Klaus like this, THE original hybrid.

"Barbie is on one tonight" Damon shouted, she really didn't need his side comments, Alaric and matt had moved over to Damon so he could tell them what she was saying

"You need to stop with the bracelets and the paintings and the dresses ok? You are not my boyfriend and you never will be, I had a boyfriend until you went and made him a sired hybrid who worships you, so do me a favour, you hybrid dick and stay the hell away from me" she shouted loud enough for most to hear.

Klaus' face turning from a cocky smile to an angry frown, she thought by coming to the grill then he couldn't kill her in front of everybody or could he? He grabbed her armed so tight she thought he was squeezing the blood out, she heard the footsteps of Damon coming, but she shook her head warning him off.

"Now who the hell do you think you are? " Klaus spat

"Oh please, I'm just a slutty blonde teenager that you took the fancy of right? I'm sure there are plenty of girls throwing themselves at you, so why can't you leave me alone? No one ever stood up to you the big bad hybrid; well I don't let anyone think that they can get me when they want me"

"Just like my sister eh? Make out that you don't let anyone walk all over you, make out that you are so tough but you still let that Salvatore roll around in you, didn't you? But you don't want me to treat you right, or love you right?" Klaus said trying to be as calm as he could

Caroline slapped him as hard as she could

"Barbie's got a good slap." Damon said to Alaric

"Give her that, not one to be messed with is she" Alaric replied

But Caroline couldn't even laugh at the comments because she was already walking out, with tears running down her face, not giving a second look to Klaus, Damon or anyone else. She just needed to be alone ...

_**Please tell me what you think!**_


	3. Drunken Mess

**Sorry I took so long to update! Had a crazy busy year, exams, boy drama oh my!**

**See you at the bottom!**

* * *

><p>Caroline couldn't get Klaus' voice out of her head. It was so true, she put up this hard front, but all she wanted was to be loved or needed. She has let Damon take advantage of her, a mistake that will haunt her forever and Klaus knew that. She hated the way that he had affected her, the way that she had let him affect her. She knew she had pushed his buttons and that was the only reason why he had snapped.<p>

* * *

><p>Klaus had stormed out of the grill and gone straight home. Finding the first thing he could and threw it against the wall. Then he proceeded to trash the foyer, kitchen and the front room. He grabbed a bottle of bourbon and headed to his art studio. Painting in anger, while downing the bottle of whiskey resulted in a huge black painting of nothingness.<p>

After the third bottle, he took a bit of paper and started to write a letter to the girl who so hurtfully rejected him. Scribbling as fast as he could, he finished and then ran to her house to leave it on the door step.

* * *

><p>As she got ready to go to bed, her phone started buzzing. Elena. ''Ugh'' Caroline said. She really didn't want to talk to anyone, not at the moment. She started to pull down the bed covers when she heard a sound outside. She wouldn't have heard it if she weren't a vampire. When she looked down through the window of the door she could see a piece of paper being held down by the corner of a flower pot. Opening the door and grabbing the letter, she looked around then returned to her room with the note.<p>

Recognising the hand writing straight away, she sighed then continued to read.

_Caline,_

_I sory abut what happen at the grill,_

_Pleaseee excuse mt rusdeness_

_Pleaseee join me at my __home __h__ouse mannor __ home tomorroww at 7_

_Kllllllllaussssssssssss_

She laughed at the way that Klaus had written the letter. She knew he was drunk. His writing skills was impeccable. The letter looked like how Tyler wrote. She laughed again and went to bed, thinking about what tomorrow might hold.

* * *

><p>Caroline arrived at the Mikealson mansion at around 7. She knocked on the door and waited. When Klaus came to open the door, it seemed that he could not be more shocked.<p>

'What are you doing here?' Klaus said in a half rude, half confused voice.

'Sorry have you forgotten, I did think you were drunk, but you wrote me this cute little letter last night' Caroline laughed dangled the letter in front of Klaus' face.

Klaus grabbed it and read it. A light blush creeping up his neck.

'I do apologize Caroline, I do indeed know who to write and I definitely know how to spell your name' He spoke, making an emphasis on the 'your'.

'Well I only came here to rub it in, so now that you are embarrassed I'm gonna go' She said as she went to turn around but a hand flew to her arm and pull her inside the house.

'Why don't you embarrass me a bit longer love?'Klaus said while closing the door.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Don't forget to review!<strong>

**Thank you for reading beautiful people!**

**Kisses from England!**


End file.
